


Incarcerated Angel

by 127nayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, how to tag, i think that’s all??, i’m sorry for making it dark, stockholm syndrome??, there’s some smut??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127nayuta/pseuds/127nayuta
Summary: And yes, he was and isfucked.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Incarcerated Angel

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty dark and I’m sorry but I had to let this out,,,, hhhhh

“Yuta, I’m home!”

Yuta stiffened upon hearing his name being called, he quickly covered himself with the comforter, letting the cloth engulf his frame whilst he tightly squeezed his eyelids shut.

“Baby?” The voice calls out once again, but Yuta can hear footsteps getting closer to the bed where he is situated.

Yuta’s grip on the sheets tightens whilst he can clearly feel someone’s presence on the side of the bed, and to prove him right, he felt a hand gently pull on the blanket he covered himself with. Trying his best not to get caught, Yuta feigns soft snores along with heavy breathing with his chest.

“Baby, you know well that I hate it when you’re being dishonest with me. Now, open your eyes, princess.”

Yuta peeks with one eye before opening both his eyes, looking up to meet the other’s orbs.

“I’m sorry, Jaehyun,” he whispers, fingers playing with each other as he refuses to face the younger, not wanting to see the disappointment on Jaehyun’s face.

“It’s okay, love. Next time, don’t do that again, yeah?” Jaehyun sits on the space on Yuta’s side before the younger’s digits grip on Yuta’s chin, making him look up, “are we clear, princess?”

Not wanting to anger the younger, Yuta nodded with his lips tightly smacked together, palms gently placed on Jaehyun’s chest, trying to appease him.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Yes. I’m sorry, Jaehyun,” head hung low, nibbling on his lips when he replies.

“Good. That’s my angel,” Jaehyun shifts closer to Yuta while a hand reaches for Yuta’s smaller ones that are on his chest, rubbing his thumb over the skin before pulling the older closer to him, letting Yuta’s head lean on his shoulder then kissing the top of the Japanese’s head, “you’re my precious baby, Yuta. Just mine.”

That night, Jaehyun cuddled him to sleep, arms heavy on his waist and the younger’s head close to his nape. Yuta couldn’t sleep so he stared out the window, looking down on his ankle adorned with a tracker. It wasn’t there before but when he tried to run away, Jaehyun had no other choice but to put one on him.

Yuta gasped when he heard his phone buzzing, a notification popping on the screen that woke Jaehyun from his slumber.

“Didn’t I tell you to not give out your number? I will buy you a new sim card, this time don’t you dare give your number once again.”

“Okay. I’m sorry, Jaehyun,” he hears Jaehyun shuffling, grabbing Yuta’s phone in his hand to read the notification.

“Yu, we don’t have a class on Marketing tomorrow.” Jaehyun reads out loud before tossing the phone on the space close to their feet, then the younger hovers above him, catching his breath at the obvious anger on Jaehyun’s face. “Who is Taeyong? How dare he call you ‘Yu’, hm? Getting cozy with another man, angel?”

“He… He is my blockmate. I’m really sorry, Jaehyun. I didn’t mean to give him my number but he asked for everyone’s number to notify us about our classes. Please, forgive me. I didn’t mean to do that, Jaehyun,” Yuta began tearing up, trying to wipe his tears with his wrist but stopped by Jaehyun’s hand holding his.

Wicked, Jaehyun knows it but he cannot help but enjoy seeing Yuta’s tears, finding the satisfaction of hearing him asking forgiveness. Soon, he hushed Yuta as the latter began to shake while his sniffles got louder and louder.

“Okay, baby. We will still buy you a new sim card, okay? Don’t do this again, okay? Remember that you are mine, just mine, Yuta.”

And that night filled with Yuta’s moans and whimpers while Jaehyun reminds him with whom he belongs to, holding him close and repeatedly reminding him he is Jaehyun’s and it will remain that way.

“Yu? Are you okay?” Taeyong—the cause of his aching muscles, not that Taeyong knows—asked him as the older saw him limping while walking to their class.

“Yeah. I slipped on the staircase, I accidentally hurt my hip,” he brushed away the older’s concern, not wanting him pry.

They’re walking outside the campus as their classes finished, talking about the upcoming projects and tests when Yuta hears _his_ breathing before hearing his voice.

“ _Yuta_.”

 _Shit_.

“Taeyong, you should go first,” Yuta tried to gently push his friend by his arms, he knows Jaehyun like the back of his hand and he knows that the younger is clearly not happy right now.

“Taeyong? You must be **_my_** Yuta’s friend, no?” Jaehyun walked to them before Taeyong could even step away from his spot.

“Yeah? Oh! I didn’t know Yuta has a boyfriend. Nice to meet you, I’m Taeyong!” Taeyong, clueless of Jaehyun’s seething, smiles while offering his hand.

“I’m Jaehyun,” the younger one accepts Taeyong’s offered hand, gripping onto it whilst flashing his infamous dimpled smile, who would’ve known that it’s only his facade.

Taeyong winces slightly before pulling his hand away, still clueless of his surroundings so Yuta intervenes.

“Jaehyun? Can we, please, go home?” Yuta tries to sound as soft as he can, a hand reaching for the other’s chest, knowing this gesture will somehow calm Jaehyun.

“I’ll go ahead now. See you tomorrow, Yu!” Taeyong bid his farewell to the pair.

“I—I’m sorry, Jaehyun. We have the same class as our last subject so we’re walking together to go home. I’m really sorry,” his voice laced with so much sadness and Jaehyun felt bad that he made Yuta feel down.

“It’s okay, baby. Let’s go?” Jaehyun wrapped an arm on Yuta’s waist, gripping onto it tightly and Yuta knows that a faint mark will appear on his skin underneath his shirt.

Both of them are silent as they walk, it’s making Yuta more anxious of what is yet to come like this is the calm before the storms, he knows that Jaehyun won’t let this pass.

Jaehyun, true to his words, bought him a new sim card and instructed him once more to never give his number to anyone. While his previous sim card would be used by Jaehyun, who will monitor each of the messages that was originally for Yuta.

“W-Why were you in my university earlier?” Yuta gathered his strength to ask, testing the waters by asking his lover when they stepped inside the house.

Jaehyun stopped from removing his coat before facing Yuta, who backed away and leaned on the door.

“Just to check on my baby. I don’t think he understood my words last night. Should I remind him once more?”

Yuta blinks and recalls last night.

“ _You’re mine, Yuta. Just mine. If anyone tries to steal you from me, I will make sure their lives are a living Hell or might as well see Satan themselves_.”

“Jaehyun, there’s no need for that. I’m yours, you know that,” Yuta breathes deeply, tears welling up on the corners of his eyes as he looks up to meet Jaehyun’s orbs.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry, baby. I will not do that. Please, stop crying, baby. I’m sorry,” the younger cradled Yuta’s head close to his chest, brushing his long locks while kissing the top of his head.

Yuta knows he can’t ever leave this place without Jaehyun hovering him or some sort but what the latter didn’t know is that Yuta knows his weakness, that is Yuta’s tears which he took advantage of.

Smiling slyly, Yuta nuzzles his head onto Jaehyun’s chest. Finding the warmth he wants, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s sides.

“What did I tell you about touching others? Can’t keep your hands to yourself, angel?” Yuta’s brows furrowed as Jaehyun tugs on his locks, tilting his head up to meet the younger’s heated gaze.

“What do you mean?” Yuta can’t help but to feel small with the way Jaehyun grips on his hair and his way of speaking.

“You thought I didn’t notice you holding his arm. Baby, I’m wounded. I’m not blind,” with gritted teeth, Jaehyun responds.

“No, no! I was pushing him away so he will leave. I didn’t hold his arm, Jaehyun,” Yuta’s eyes grew wide as he remembered his actions earlier.

Jaehyun pushes his face closer to Yuta’s, tip of his nose nuzzling the older’s tear stained cheek, soon he leaned in to kiss each tear away.

“Did my little angel forget to tell his friends about me? Here I thought my baby is proud of me,” head tilted onto the other side, Jaehyun’s brow raised in inquiry, free hand running on Yuta’s brown locks while his other hand gripped tightly on Yuta’s scalp.

“I’m sorry, Jaehyun.”

Next day, Yuta went to class with litters of hickeys both dark and light, small and big marks tainting his porcelain skin. He tried covering these marks with his turtleneck top.

“Yuta? Why are you wearing a turtleneck in the middle of Summer?” Taeyong sat beside him, worry evident in his voice while he pats Yuta’s back.

Yuta flinched at the touch, remembering Jaehyun before he carefully pulled away from Taeyong’s hand, shaking his head in a dismissive manner.

“I’m fine, no worries,” Yuta mumbles before his phone rings, seeing it’s Jaehyun (who else would call him), he picked up quickly. “Jaehyun?”

“Tell your friend to keep his hand off of you, baby. You wouldn’t want me to repeat myself, right?” Yuta shivered at Jaehyun’s tone.

He lifts his head up to look at the opened doors, and there he saw his lover leaning on the wall with his phone on his hand while staring directly to Yuta’s direction.

Yuta excused himself from Taeyong who was talking to both him and his other friend, Ten. The Japanese walks to Jaehyun, whining quietly at the intensity of his glare, clicking his tongue against his cheek.

“Jaehyun, please let me explain. I didn’t mean to disobey your order,” before Jaehyun could speak, Yuta started rambling rapidly, small hands reaching for the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt.

“Shh, _angel_. I know that it was your friend’s doing,” Jaehyun’s soft voice soothes Yuta’s agitation, the younger pulling him into a hug before tugging him to the bathroom. “You still have 20 minutes before your next class, right?”

Yuta didn’t ask how Jaehyun knew his schedule so he only nodded in agreement, warily walking behind his boyfriend before they reached the public comfort room.

Jaehyun pulled him inside one of the cubicles whilst he catches his breath, he knows what’s next but can help but to quiver.

“Jae… I have a class,” Yuta knows not to defy but he truly has a class and wouldn’t want to be distracted because of his lover.

“I know.”

Yuta felt Jaehyun’s hand on his hips then on his rear, pulling him closer to Jaehyun before capturing his plump tiers, leaving him breathless in the kiss.

“Jae,” his breath fanning against Jaehyun’s lips before his body was turned, chest against the door while his back pressed against Jaehyun’s muscled chest.

“Will my baby be good for me?” Jaehyun’s voice was dangerously low, shivers running on Yuta’s back while Jaehyun’s palm crept on his pants, tugging the piece of clothing until it drops on Yuta’s parted thighs.

The shiny material welcomes Jaehyun’s eyes, his favourite jewelry plugged into his baby’s backside. Jaehyun slowly pulls the metal from Yuta’s tightness, the latter mewling at the loss and the liquid running on his thighs.

Now, Yuta knows why Jaehyun stretched his heat this morning and even slid some lube inside of him.

Before Yuta can even notice, he is holding onto the wooden door, Jaehyun deep in his heat whilst holding him closely. Eyes widening when he hears the comfort room door opening, familiar voices talking outside their cubicle.

“Ugh! That prof’s a bitch, now we have to pass a budget plan within a week.” _Ten_.

Ten and Taeyong are inside the comfort room while Yuta has his lover balls deep in him.

“Oh? Are those your friends, princess?” Jaehyun must have felt him clench around him, also recognizing Taeyong’s voice outside the cubicle.

Drawn by his anger, Jaehyun pushed deeply inside of Yuta, making the latter reach for the younger’s arm as his own purchase, moans muffled as he bites his lips, not wanting to draw attention to them.

“Yuta left for some time already, I wonder where he went. Class is about to start in less than 10 minutes,” he hears Taeyong mutter outside which stir something in Jaehyun, Yuta tried to shake his head when he saw the smirk on his boyfriend’s lip.

Jaehyun’s hand reached for his leaking shaft, continuing the ramming his hips against Yuta’s, filling the Japanese to the brim and starting to stroke Yuta’s length. The younger bringing him closer to his release with both his hands and length.

“ _Yoonoh_ ,” Yuta couldn’t help but emit a soft moan.

“That’s right. Moan for me, Yuta,” Jaehyun growled next to his ear.

Yuta may have forgotten the fact that his friends are outside, possibly hearing either or maybe the both of them.

“Yuta!” Ten calls his name, as he holds onto the wall close to him while he drags himself close to his seat.

“The prof hasn’t arrived yet?” Yuta speaks, almost speechless, sweat profusely running on his forehead and his lover’s come painting his lower back and some on his rear beneath his clothes.

“She messaged Taeyong, she’ll be late. Are you okay? You looked _fucked_?” Ten surely doesn’t know how to filter his mouth.

And yes, he was and is **_fucked_**.

His phone beeped, cheeks reddening upon seeing Jaehyun’s message.

_Behave, my angel. Enjoy my present._

“I’m fine! Just a little tired,” flashing one reassuring smile, he wiped his forehead while trying to fix his appearance as _un-fucked_ as he could.

Taeyong, on his other side, was quiet and flushed as the older heard them earlier but chose not to speak, not wanting to make Yuta feel uncomfortable.

Their class went quickly and Yuta was grateful as he felt uneasy with slightly drenched pants, courtesy of his boyfriend.

“Yuta!”

He wants his ass safe and sound, literally, so he tried his best to walk fast to avoid Taeyong who called his name twice.

Thankfully, Taeyong got the message and stopped following him.

Mentally apologizing to Taeyong but he cannot disobey Jaehyun twice or thrice in a row, it’ll make the younger disappointed to him. Yuta doesn’t want that.

 **Jaehyun [5:08 PM]** : _Baby, I’m at the west wing._

He then began walking to the west exit to find Jaehyun leaning on the wall while waiting. Yuta can’t help but to stare and admire Jaehyun. Despite Jaehyun's unnecessary jealousy, unhealthy possessiveness and aggressiveness, the younger never hit him—spanks on his ass and thighs are normal but it doesn’t really hurt him. He knows that the younger really care for him and only wants the best for him.

“I’m not a masterpiece, it’s you who I should be staring at, angel.”

Yuta flushed as he was caught staring at Jaehyun but the latter didn’t mind, it made his heart swell proudly.

“I’m sorry. I was just…” Yuta was stopped with Jaehyun’s lips on his, then he felt the younger smiling against the miss.

“ _I love you, Yuta._ ”

“ **I love you, too, Yoonoh.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you’d be able to leave a feedback, thank you!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/127nayuta)


End file.
